Będę na ciebie czekał
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Mini-sequel "Wrócę po ciebie" znaleziony w odmętach dysku. Arcymag i kapitan straży żyją razem szczęśliwi, jest jednak pewien szkopuł, który zniekształca wymarzoną przyszłość - długowieczność Faya. Kurogane nie zamierza jednak po prostu się z tym pogodzić.


Mini-sequel znaleziony dzisiaj w kompie. Dopisałam kilka linijek i publikuję. Kompletnie o nim zapomniałam ;o Pisane daaaaawno, sama nie wiem kiedy.

* * *

W czasach, gdy jeszcze na świecie nie było królestw, a tylko wsie i osady, w dolinie nad rzeką krzyżowały się dwa szlaki. Jeden wiódł z Południa na Północ, drugi prowadził ze Wschodu na Zachód. W miejscu, gdzie się spotykały, srebrny feniks – gdyż wtedy jeszcze te istoty żyły i ukazywały się śmiertelnym – uwił swoje gniazdo. Nazywano więc rozstaje Miejscem Pióra, gdyż często można było je znaleźć na drodze.

Zdarzyło się, że nadeszło czworo podróżnych i spotkało się na rozstaju.

Pierwszym z nich był mężczyzna o opalonej cerze i wesołych oczach, bosy, ubrany w kolorowe, zwiewne szaty. Dosiadał rumaka o dumnej postawie, a obok dreptał juczny wielbłąd, niosący na grzbiecie bagaże.

Drugim był niewysoki mężczyzna o śniadej skórze, prostych czarnych włosach i z mieczem u boku. Słomkowy kapelusz osłaniał twarz przed słońcem, a czarne oczy patrzyły z dumą i wyższością.

Kolejnymi podróżnymi byli dwaj bracia. Szli ramię w ramię, prowadząc za sobą juczne, niskie koniki o kudłatej sierści. Choć obaj bladzi, różnili się od siebie zupełnie – młodszy o włosach jak słońce i oczach koloru nieba z naszyjnikiem z fluorytu, starszy ciemnowłosy i z oczami barwy peridotu, zielonozłotego kamienia, który nosił na szyi. Obu odzianych w futra mężczyzn łączyło to, że umieli używać magii.

Magia istniała od zawsze, jednak w tych czasach nie było jeszcze czarodziei, bo żaden z ludzi nie umiał okiełznać Mocy. Dopiero im udało się zgłębić jej tajniki i zmusić do posłuszeństwa, chociaż przypłacili za to zdrowiem. Młodszy bowiem nie miał lewej dłoni, starszemu zaś magia zabrała wzrok w prawym oku.

Wszyscy zaś podróżni spotkali się na rozstaju. Pozdrowili się, jak nakazywał zwyczaj, i chcieli ruszyć dalej, gdy z nieba spadł grom, trafiając pomiędzy nich. Sklepienie rozdarło się i rzeka deszczu opadła na ziemię, a oni rzucili się ku jaskiniom niedaleko szlaków.

A gdy deszcz nie ustawał, zaczęli rozmowy. Pierwszy odezwał się człowiek w kolorowych szatach, a gdy dołączyli do niego pozostali, zdumieli się, bowiem okazało się, że każdy z nich z podobnych powodów udał się w podróż. A gdy wymieniali uwagi, pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się dziewica, podobna do blasku pioruna. Zlękli się, bowiem pojawiła się znikąd, a zapytana, nie odpowiedziała. Milcząc wiodła po nich wzrokiem, by nagle wygłosić przepowiednię.

_Witajcie, wybrani, oto składam wam hołd jako Królom i Władcom. Los przywiódł was do Miejsca Pióra, na rozstaje dróg, by dać wam Władzę i Siłę. Każdemu z was dane będą ziemie, na których osiądziecie i założycie na skronie koronę. Na wasze barki spadnie Obowiązek i Zaszczyt, a wasi synowie władać będą waszymi krajami przez wieki. Z waszej krwi narodzą się cztery dynastie, by zawładnąć światem. Wasze rody żyć będą w przyjaźni i wzajemnym oddaniu, bo tak postępować nauczycie swoich synów i ich synów. Będziecie wyżsi od innych królów i książąt, bo to wam dano władzę nad nimi. Pamiętajcie jednak, że __każda z dynastii kiedyś upadnie, a będzie to upadek bolesny i wypełniony śmiercią. A gdy upadnie ostatnia, świat zostanie pogrzebany wśród ruin ,przysypany ziemią, zalany wodą, spalony ogniem i słońcem, połamany wiatrem. Nie zostanie z niego nic, co znane było z czasów przed końcem, a nieliczni, którzy przeżyją kataklizm, umrą, gdy wyzwolona magia zacznie szaleńczy taniec na zgliszczach. Żyjcie więc długo i płódźcie synów, aby wasze rody trwały przez tysiące lat. Bądźcie pozdrowieni, Królowie. _

Potem postać się rozwiała, a podróżni zaczęli z cicha rozmawiać o widzeniu. Nie dowierzali jednak w słowa wieszczki. Gdy deszcz minął, wyruszyli w drogę, każdy w swoją stronę.

Mężczyzna w kolorach szatach powędrował na grzbiecie swojego śmigłego rumaka na Południe. Dotarł do pustyni i na niej zabłądził, a gdy wydawało mu się, że zginie z głodu i pragnienia, napotkał pustynnych jeźdźców, którzy przyjęli go do siebie. Plemię mieszkało w oazie pośrodku piasków. Przybysz szybko zdobył szacunek miejscowych. Podziwiano go za mądrość i spryt. Gdy przywódca plemienia zmarł, obrano go władcą. Do oazy ściągnęły okoliczne plemiona, szukając dobrego, jednak silnego króla. Złączyły się w jeden naród pod jego berłem, a nowe królestwo przezwano Clow, od herbu ich króla-przybysza. Ten zaś zapoczątkował dynastię nazwaną Piaskowym Tronem.

Wojownik z mieczem udał się na Wschód. Przekroczył morze i stanął na wyspach, gdzie władał zły i okrutny imperator. Wojownik ściął mieczem głowę uzurpatora, a rozradowani mieszkańcy obwołali go nowym cesarzem. Przyjął on herb chryzantemy i od tego czasu jego ród nosi nazwę Chryzantemowego Tronu.

Dwaj bracia udali się na Północ. Zdarzyło się jednak, że w drodze się pokłócili i uważając, że tak będzie lepiej, odeszli w swoje strony. Przedtem jednak, na znak przyjaźni, wymienili się brylantami noszonymi na szyi. Tak więc złotowłosy brat skręcił na Zachód, ku dolinie nazwanej Valeria. Przyszedł między mrozy i śniegi, lecząc mieszkających tam ludzi, a oni byli zdumieni, że potrafi okiełzać magię. Wybrali go swoim królem i złożyli mu hołd, a Złota Dynastia, nazwana tak przez barwę włosów jej dziedziców, rosła w siłę. Kamień peridot, otrzymany od starszego brata, stał się zaś symbolem Valerii.

Kruczowłosy brat poszedł ku Wschodowi. Natrafił na zimną, nieprzyjazną krainę i zapragnął zmienić ją w piękny kraj. Z pomocą magii wzniósł piękny zamek, nazwany Laver, a potem sprowadził okolicznych ludzi. Ci osiedlili się u stóp wzgórza, chwaląc potęgę i dobroć króla. Fluoryt młodszego brata stał się kamieniem opiekuńczym, symbolem i znakiem Lodowego Królestwa. Król zaś za herb swój i Srebrnej Dynastii wybrał srebrnego feniksa, na pamiątkę rozstaju.

Zdarzyło się, że królowie dowiedzieli się o sobie. Zdumieni, uwierzyli, że przepowiednia się spełniła. Po latach spotkali się w tym samym miejscu, w Miejscu Pióra, i złożyli przysięgę przyjaźni i wierności między swoimi krajami. Od tamtej pory cztery dynastie rosły w siłę, a ich kraje robiły się coraz potężniejsze. Ich następcy zwołali Radę, wiec królów, czuwającą nad pokojem. Wydawać się mogło, że ten stan będzie trwał przez tysiąclecia.

Legenda o czterech dynastiach, na podstawie ustnych przekazów i zapisów z kronik królestw, spisana przez Faya D. Flourite'a, arcymaga królestwa Nihon, w pięćdziesiątym czwartym roku panowania cesarza Annei'a.

* * *

Odłożył pędzelek, spojrzał na ostatnie ideogramy i chuchnął, by tusz szybciej wysechł.

- Nie napiszesz dalej?

- Nie – odpowiedział cicho. – Tego, co było dalej, nie potrafię ubrać w słowa. Tą część opowieści o dynastiach spisze kiedyś ktoś inny. Dopóki żyjemy, wystarczy to, co jest tutaj. Nie chcę, by ludzie znali tą historię. Oni wiedzą tylko tyle, że Ashura i Kanaye, dwaj królowie z Północy, umarli. Nie powinni znać roli swojego arcymaga w tej historii. Jeszcze nie.

Uśmiechnął się blado, czując, jak mocno obejmują go silne ręce, a Kurogane opiera podbródek na jego ramieniu, usiadłszy tuż za nim.

- Czymś się martwisz, magu – stwierdził.

- Eh… - Fay westchnął, po czym obrócił się i przytulił mocno do wojownika. – To odnośnie tej przepowiedni. Pamiętasz naszą wizytę w Clow?

- Mam zapomnieć ten przeklęty piasek? – zapytał Kurogane, marszcząc brwi. – Magu, on właził wszędzie. WSZĘDZIE.

Blondyn zachichotał, wspominając podróż przez pustynię, po czym spoważniał.

- Poznaliśmy syna Clowa, Touyę.

- No wiem. Do czego zmierzasz?

- Nie zauważyłeś, w jak zażyłych relacjach pozostaje z arcykapłanem? – Fay uśmiechnął się, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy ukochanego. – Nie zauważyłeś. Łączy ich to samo, co nas. Problem polega na tym, że on jest dziedzicem Piaskowego Tronu.

- Król Clow ma jeszcze córkę – powiedział Kurogane, analizując słowa maga. – Ale w dynastiach dziedziczy się tron tylko po linii męskiej. Skoro książę jest zakochany w innym mężczyźnie, to znaczy…

- Że kolejna dynastia upadnie – dokończył Fay. – A odpowiedzialność za losy świata spadnie na barki tego dziecka.

Odruchowo spojrzeli za okno, w zieloną ścianę drzew pałacowego parku, gdzie buszowała mała, zwinna sylwetka trzyletniego chłopca. Czarnowłosy szkrab bawił się z kotem, całkowicie ignorując zabieganych opiekunów.

- Szczęście, że Annei doczekał się syna – odezwał się po chwili Kurogane. – Dzieciak jest żywiołowy, ale inteligentny i ma dobre serce. Musi być jednak silny, skoro to on ma zostać królem ostatniej dynastii.

Fay milczał.

- Miłość – powiedział nagle. – To ona zgubiła dynastie. Gdyby mój dziadek tak bardzo nie kochał siebie, gdyby nie uważał się za lepszego i wyższego od innych, Valeria by przetrwała. Gdyby jeden z pierwszych królów Celes nie zakochał się w prostej dziewczynie, jej matka nie rzuciłaby na niego i cały ród tej okropnej klątwy. Gdyby Touya nie pokochał Yukito…

- Uważasz więc, że miłość to coś złego? – zapytał cicho wojownik. – Że są rzeczy, dla których trzeba się jej wyrzec?

- Nie – odparł arcymag. – Czasem jednak z wyborów prowadzących do miłości wynika jednak zło. Nie da się sprawić, by wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. To, co jednym przynosi dobro, innych obdaruje złem. Taki jest świat.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział, obserwując malca za oknem.

- Cesarzowa umarła przy porodzie – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Ilekroć Annei na niego patrzy, widzi Akutohime. Ale to nie przeszkadza mu go kochać.

- Skończymy z tym – powiedział nagle Fay, uwalniając się z jego objęć. Wstał i podszedł do rozłożonej na podłodze maty. Wydobył stamtąd butelkę sake. – Mam dość tej przeklętej przepowiedni, mam dość strachu o przyszłość świata. Chcę, jak normalny człowiek, urżnąć się, a potem się z tobą przespać. Ewentualnie w odwrotnej kolejności.

Kurogane spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony tym wybuchem.

- Masz i będziesz miał z tym do czynienia – powiedział, również wstając. – Jesteś najbardziej zaufanym arcymagiem cesarza Chryzantemowego Tronu, w dodatku potomkiem Złotej Dynastii, przygarniętym przez ostatniego króla Srebrnej. Dobrym znajomym księżniczki Piaskowego Tronu. Próbujesz wyrzucić to z pamięci?

- Nie – odparł smutno Fay, kręcąc głową. Uspokojony, przysiadł ciężko na macie. – Wybacz. Po prostu jestem tym wszystkim zmęczony.

Wojownik usiadł obok niego. Blondyn oparł głowę o jego ramię.

- Mną też? – zapytał wolno Kurogane na pozór spokojnie.

- Nie - zaprzeczył cicho blondyn. – Tobą nigdy. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie trzyma w tym wszystkim. Ale pomyśl. Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata. Jako dziecko spędziłem kilka lat w potwornym więzieniu, mój brat umarł mi na rękach, a potem zjawił się nieznany mi król i zabrał do siebie. A gdy wydawało się, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ktoś obudził mnie w środku nocy i zaatakował nożem. Potem była magia Ashury, którą byłem przerażony, bo dobry król wyglądał jak demon. Później była teleportacja do nieznanego miejsca. Bałem się zarówno wtedy, jak i potem, gdy Ashura zostawił mnie samego w tym nowym, dziwnym kraju, gdzie kwitną różowe drzewa. A gdy minęło dziesięć lat, gdy przywykłem i zżyłem się z Nihon, gdy zakochałem się w tobie – nagle się pojawił i zabrał mnie ze sobą. Przez dwa miesiące tęskniłem i ćwiczyłem mordercze Tajemnice, by pokonać mojego króla i ojca opętanego przez klątwę. Celowałem magią w jego ciało, używałem zaklęć o sile, którą trudno sobie wyobrazić. A potem wpadł w tą wodę, tą przeklętą wodę przesyconą zaklęciami, a ja patrzyłem i nic nie mogłem zrobić… - poczuł, jak ramiona Kurogane obejmują go mocno, bardzo mocno. Kontynuował. – A potem wróciłem tutaj, do ciebie. Zostałem najmłodszym arcymagiem w historii, chociaż ten tytuł przypadał zwykle cesarzowi. Moim zadaniem jest pilnować innych magów, niewiele młodszych uczniów i tych dużo starszych czarowników, którzy patrzą na mnie spode łba, przekonani, że to im należy się tak zaszczytny tytuł, że nie powinien nosić go młodzik, w dodatku przybłęda. Tak – dodał, domyślając się, że Kurogane chce zaprzeczyć. – Tak, Kuro-rin, ja zawsze będę przybłędą, niezależnie ile lat będę służył cesarzowi i cieszył się jego względami. Moje włosy i oczy przekreślają mnie od razu, są jak znak z napisem „to obcy". Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata – powtórzył. – A żyć będę co najmniej ze trzy setki, może cztery. A ty…

- A ja umrę – powiedział spokojnie Kurogane. – To chciałeś powiedzieć. Umrę i cię zostawię. – Fay skinął głową. – Mylisz się, idioto.

Fay znieruchomiał.

- To tego szukasz w księgach? – zapytał poruszony, w końcu rozumiejąc zachowanie ukochanego z ostatnich miesięcy. – Nieśmiertelności?

- Długowieczność wystarczy – odparł wojownik, uwalniając blondyna z objęć. Ten jednak się nie odsunął. – Nauczyłeś mnie czarodziejskich run. Korzystam z tej umiejętności. Istnieje coś takiego, jak Kamień Filozofów, nie? Daje Eliksir Życia.

- Kamień to bujda – mruknął Fay. – Nikomu w ostatnim tysiącleciu nie udało się go stworzyć, o istnieniu poprzednich wiemy jedynie z mitów i legend, z niewyraźnych przesłanek. To zwykły wymysł, tak samo jak srebrny feniks, herb Srebrnej Dynastii.

- Nie wierzysz w feniksy? - zapytał Kurogane, a na jego ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek. – Ty, mag?

- Nikt nigdy go nie widział – powtórzył Fay, wskazując na zapisane karty. – To tylko legenda. Owszem, istnieje ognisty feniks, odradzający się we własnych popiołach. Widzieliśmy takiego, książę Touya nam pokazał. Ale srebrne, stworzone z lodu i śniegu, nie istnieją.

- Więc ptak, który krążył nad tobą, gdy modliłeś się przy grobie brata pięć lat temu, to była jaskółka?

Blondyn drgnął poruszony. Spojrzał na ukochanego, zastanawiając się, czy żartuje.

- Widziałeś go, Kuro-rin?

- No – przytaknął wojownik. – Takie wielkie bydle z długim ogonem, jak z lodu. Skrzydła też miał podobne. Krążył nad nami, potem odleciał.

Blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś jedynym żyjącym człowiekiem, który widział srebrnego feniksa?

Wojownik wywrócił oczami.

- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych wolno myślących, dojście do takiego wniosku zajęło mi chwilę, nie pięć lat.

- Mogłeś powiedzieć – wymamrotał Fay, opierając się o ramię bruneta. Położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Kurogane i zamyślony patrzył w okno. Złoty pierścień, znak władzy arcymaga, połyskiwał blado. – Kamień Filozofów… Gdyby poszukać poza źródłami czterech Dynastii, poszperać w archiwach magicznych innych królestw, popytać najstarszych magów… Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, Kuro-rin, że poszukiwania Kamienia, o ile istnieje, mogą zająć lata. Nie zagwarantuję ci wiecznej młodości.

- Nie muszę całe życie wyglądać jak dwudziestolatek – Kurogane spojrzał z ukosa na ukochanego. – Daję ci dziesięć, maksymalnie piętnaście lat. Jeśli do tego czasu go nie znajdziesz, to co z siebie za arcymag?

Fay zaśmiał się krótko, impulsywnie pocałował wojownika w usta, przerywając ich rozmowę.

- Nie możemy razem porzucić swoich obowiązków – powiedział po chwili, odrywając się od warg ukochanego. - Zostałbyś tutaj i czekał na mnie? Jesteś pewien?

Kurogane wywrócił oczami.

- Magu, gdybym tego nie planował, myślisz, że sam z siebie bym wąchał jakieś stare papierzyska mówiące o bogowie wiedzą czym? Ja połowy tego, co tam czytałem, nie rozumiem.

Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby, zarzucił kapitanowi ręce na szyje i mruknął:

- Jak go znajdę, poszukam jeszcze jakiegoś miłego zakątka w Nihon. Nie musimy całe życie bawić się w wysokie stanowiska. A potem… Wrócę po ciebie, obiecuję.

- A ja będę na ciebie czekał – odpowiedział cicho Kurogane. – Wierzę, że ci się uda. Później to nadrobimy, będziemy mieli dobre parę setek lat, nie?

- Wiesz? – odezwał się Fay dużo później, leżąc na plecach. Długi warkocz był częściowo rozpleciony i w potwornym nieładzie, ale mag w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. – Zmieniłem zdanie. Wcale nie jestem zmęczony życiem.

- Idiota.


End file.
